closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
TV Alterosa (Brazil)
TV Alterosa is a television network which bases in Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais. On it's earliest years of life, it was known as TV Itacolomi. Opening Logo (1955) Nicknames: "Crashing Tupi Antenna-Headed Girl" "Crash-Roll, Please!" "Ascot Elite's Brazilian Grandfather Except the Girl Is Controlling It" "Great, Now I Need Extreme Laser Surgery!" "Badum Tss on the 50's without Sound" Logo: We see the mascot of the company, which is a naked tupiniquim girl with an antena and satelite-like helmet. The girl is now stuck in an eye's iris, with a happy face and a fancy band-ish costume, with a baton in it's right hand, saludating the people. We then zoom out to the eye, and the girl moves the eye's pupils twice. The eye then twitches and it's pupils become squared, and then we cut to a gray background with three star-like things rotating up and down. We then, again cut to the same girl, but instead of a costume, he uses a topknot in her elbow. She then crashes the two cymbals, while we zoom in on a drum set with the number 4 on the biggest drum, and the text ITACOLOMI, in black, below and side an abstract line jointed background. FX/SFX: All in 2D animation. Cheesy Factor: The first part looks like someone is stuck in an eye (literally) and then they had to do a laser surgery. After that, the pupils suddenly had changed, but in a bad way. The second part is unnecessary by the scale, and the last part, it seems like Tupiniquims doesn't play the drums. Music/Sounds: A 8-note fanfare made by trumpets, followed by a jazz/orchestra with Brazilian women singing, and then men singing, and finally we then hear the women again, singing another thing. The last thing you'll hear, is a sound that all women and men sing in; sounds like "Eh, popopopopo" Availability: Extinct. Seen as the first logo of the TV station, as there is only one print remaining. Scare Factor: Medium to high, beacuse of anyone thinking that someone needs laser surgery for the mascot being in your eye, ready to stay here, and the sudden drum animation and music. But however, it got worse with the next era... 1st Logo (1955-1970) Nicknames: "The Tupi Antenna-Headed Girl" "The Minas Gerais Tupi Girl" "Sempre na Lideranca" (For the second variant): "The Skyline" "If the PBS Budget Would Sing Anything Else But The Happy Birthday Song" "The Sun and Face of Doom" The Cheesy Girl Logo: See variants. Variants: * A variant had the mascot of the television network painting the name of the station with a brush and a paintbucket, Which morphs into ladders so the mascot can climb it. The mascot then loses equilibrium and paints all Brazil and it's capitals (stars), except Minas Gerais, which on the meantime adds a star. Minas Gerais then zooms out a bit, and then the mascot appears moving with a television camera, and then the text "TV ITACOLOMI CANAL 4" appears, with Minas Gerais being striped with circles. * Another variant had a skyline of Belo Horizonte, with some mountains and a sun. The rooms seem to be turning down the lights, to make place for "TV ITACOLOMI" to appear. The text then moves to the right, to reveal the text "SEMPRE NA LIDERANCA, CANAL 4... BELO HORIZONTE." And then the sun featured in the skyline zooms out to us, to see a ball with cities (points) and two lines. Minas Gerais pops more bigger than the ball and it then rotates 90 degrees, from which is the mascot of the station's head. * Yet another variant had the mascot of the station walking with a television camera, with a white road and many triangles, and then we zoom out,the text "TV" appears, with "ITACOLOMI" in white, superceeding the bottom of the letters. We then cut to the same mascot with a band uniform, and then a soccer uniform, and then walks the same as before. We then zoom out to a "4" at the same time as "TV ITACOLOMI" does. A background with curved lines, which says BELO HORIZONTE at the middle one, is where the mascot walks. Clones of the mascot appear out of nowhere, such as a soccer player, a cowboy, a band protagonist or a singer appear, and a 4 zooms out, so the number of the channel would appear with it, along with the text "TV ITACOLOMI" downwards and "CANAL" upwards the 4, all clones raising the hands and the original being stuck happilly on it. FX/SFX: Good animation for it's time, despite all the variants had a similar excerpt. Cheesy Factor: Nothing wrong with the first variant, much better animation but grainy quality unlike the others. A second variant screams more 70's than 50's, its advanced for its time, notice the sun zooming in at us. Also, the cities on the circle look more like pimples from the mascot's head. The third variant has really repetitive animation, and cloned interactions, which is unnecessary and too cheesy. Music/Sounds: * The first variant had a group of singers chanting with some accurate jazz tune, "Sempre na Lideranca, Canal 4, Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais!" The jazz then suddenly ends and the people say something like "Porompom." * The second variant had the same music, but the jazz is more softer and faster, also we see a man chanting "TV, Itacolomi" a girl saying "Sempre na lideranca" And then a man which replies "Canal 4" and then a girl, "Belo Horizonte" which transfers into a choir of many men and women singing very loudly: "Minas Gerais!!!" And the jazz ends with 5 final notes. * The third variant had a extended, low pitched rendition of the first variant. Availability: All of these are extinct, and used in tandem with other logos. But became ultra rare due to the internet. Scare Factor: * Low to medium for the first variant. The mascot losing it's equilibrium and the transition to the stripey Minas Gerais can startle someone, but otherwise it's harmless, compared to the next variant. * Medium to High for the second variant. The dark skyline, the sun straightly zooming into us once the text, almost also contributing, pans away to the right, and the cities, which transfer into the mascot's head, combined with the fast music, can make everyone shake in fear. But the mascot is cute, which lowers the scare factor. * Low to Medium for the third variant, the low-pitched, extended rendition and sudden clones of the mascot, and combined with the text, can get more than a few, but it's a 35% harmless logo compared to the second variant. All the rest TBA Category:Brazil Category:1955 Category:1970